Compressors (such as scroll compressors) can be used in, for example, cooling (freezing or refrigeration) systems, air conditioning systems and heat pump systems. The scroll compressor includes a compression mechanism for compressing a working fluid (such as a refrigerant), and the compression mechanism in turn includes an orbiting scroll set and a non-orbiting scroll set. When the scroll compressor is in operation, there is a relative movement between the orbiting scroll set and the non-orbiting scroll set of the compression mechanism. In order to reduce abrasion and power consumption, it is necessary to provide lubrication to the compression mechanism (for example, supplying lubricating oil) to mitigate the friction between the orbiting scroll set and the non-orbiting scroll set, and the resulting oil film can also improve the sealability of the compression mechanism, thereby increasing the volumetric efficiency and the like.
In general, an oil circulation rate can be used to represent the amount of lubricating oil carried by the working fluid, and correspondingly, the oil circulation rate can be used to represent the degree of lubricating oil supply to the compression mechanism. Too much or too little supply of lubricating oil will adversely affect the normal operation, the system performance and the like of the compression mechanism itself. For example, an excessively large oil circulation rate will reduce the heat transfer efficiency of the system and will also cause the lubricating oil to accumulate around (especially above) the discharge valve assembly (such as the HVE valve assembly) at a discharge port and a discharge recessed portion of the non-orbiting scroll set, so as to cause certain issues to the scroll compressor (such as the issue of operational stability of the discharge valve assembly and/or the issue of exhaust reliability of the compression mechanism).
In addition, for a system where a variable speed compressor is used (the variable speed compressor needs to operate at different speeds) and/or the system needs to operate under different parameters (especially at different evaporation temperatures), it is desirable to provide a compression mechanism oil supply device with which the oil circulation rate is enabled to be within an appropriate range at different compressor rotational speeds and/or under different system operating parameters.
Further, in the case of a constant speed compressor, it is also desirable to provide a compression mechanism oil supply device with an excellent versatility and applicable to a series of constant speed compressors having different rotational speeds, and the compression mechanism oil supply device can provide oil circulation rates within appropriate ranges for the constant speed compressors at respective different rotational speeds.
Here, it should be noted that the technical contents provided in this section are intended to facilitate the understanding of the present application by the person skilled in the art and do not necessarily constitute the prior art.